


...takes the safety steps when building a pillow fort?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [25]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 17 - Who takes the safety steps when building a pillow fort?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 4





	...takes the safety steps when building a pillow fort?

Drake works quickly while Olivia takes a bath. She’d been complaining all day long of being tired and stressed out, and he wants to make his wife feel better. Luckily for both of them, he is an expert when it came to reading Olivia and figuring out her needs, even if it has taken him a lot of time studying her to get there.

So once they’re done with their duties for the day, he makes her a nice rose-scented bubble bath and tells her to relax in there. She wastes no time in doing so, sinking deep into the warm water and leaning back against the wall of the bathtub with a long sigh.

Drake turns on some soothing music for her, and gets to work. He runs to two guestrooms and brings back several sofa cushions, pillows, sheets and blankets. They have a canopy bed, but he wants to extend the feeling of coziness, so he pushes their own sofa next to the bed and even brings out an armchair from another room to set it next to the sofa. He leaves their bed curtains open, to make it roomier, then carefully uses clothespins to secure large sheets connecting the top of the bed to the back of the sofas, so it’s nice and dark. He also adds light blankets on top, to make it darker and warmer without having it be too heavy and risking it all collapsing on top of them. He adds more cushions and pillows all around them, making it as soft and comfortable as he can. He then finds the Christmas lights they’ve recently used, which is a bit of a hassle but not as much as it would be if it were July, and fastens them inside their pillow fort, again using clothes pins. Finally, he sets his laptop on Olivia’s nightstand, as his own nightstand is out of reach of their fort, and rushes down to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and some snacks.

He turns off the lights and walks around the bed, admiring his work, and smiles, hoping his wife will be pleased with the surprise. Still smiling, he gently pushes the door to their ensuite bathroom open. Olivia opens her eyes when he enters and smiles back at him.

“Are you going to join me?” She teases, smirking at him, though she still looks sleepy.

“I would, but isn’t the water already cold?”

She sits up, frowning. “You have a point, actually. I’ll be out myself.”

“Maybe a quick shower together?” He asks, already slipping out of his clothes.

“Sure. But I don’t know if I can dig up the energy for more.”

“No worries. Just a shower with my wife is already a great way to end the day for me.”

He brings her close as they step under the hot shower spray and she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. She pulls back, looking deeply into his eyes. “I love you” she whispers, a seriousness in her eyes that makes him suddenly overwhelmed.

“I love you too” he whispers back, resting their foreheads together for a second before giving her a short, loving kiss.

They shower in silence, Olivia mostly just rinsing herself off as Drake actually cleans up and relaxes after a long day. They wrap themselves in thick warm robes after they’re done and head back into the bedroom.

Olivia stops dead in her tracks when she sees what Drake’s done to their bed.

“Surprise” he says in a low voice as he grins at her. Her mouth is open in small O and her eyes are fixed on the bed. “You had a rough day and I know how tired you were, so I thought you could use a pillow fort. Well, so could I to be honest.” He studies her face as she closes her mouth and opens it again, in search for something to say. Her eyes well up and a few tears run down her cheeks and he worries he might have done something wrong. Does she not like it? Olivia almost never cries, so he must have screwed up really badly for her to be crying now. Either that or he did something truly marvellous, but that can’t be the case, can it? He’s never seen Olivia crying out of happiness. He’s barely ever seen Olivia crying at all, and he’s been married to her for over two years, together for nearly five.

“Are…are you all right? Did I do something wrong?”

She turns to him at last, more tears spilling down as she blinks at him and shakes her head. She throws her arms around him and hugs him fiercely and he holds close around the waist. “Thank you” she says, voice muffled against his shoulder. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

She pulls back and gives him a soft kiss and he frowns at her. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

She nods, grinning. “Yes, I just…” She holds his hands between hers and looks back at their bed. “Why don’t we go in and I’ll tell you later?”

“Tell me what?”

“Just… Let’s just go inside. Can’t waste such a great pillow fort after all.”

He lets her lead him inside the fort, curious. They settle comfortably against the many cushions and he offers he the snacks he’s brought.

“Hungry?”

She shrugs and takes a small piece of bread. “A bit.”

He grabs the wine bottle and she stops him before he can open it. “Did you happen to bring any water as well?”

He frowns. Since when does OIivia pass a night cap? “Hum… no. But I can get some. You don’t want wine?”

She scrunches up her nose. “I’m afraid I’ll have to say no to any alcohol tonight. And tomorrow. And for the next…” she pauses for a second, as if calculating something “nine months, give or take.”

It’s his turn to stare at her with wide eyes and open mouth. She grins, eyes shining as they fill with tears again. “I’m pregnant.”

He beams at her, crying as well as he puts his hands on her cheeks and brings her closer for a deep, passionate kiss. They had talked about having kids before, of course. Olivia was a duchess, so it was expected of her, even if she wasn’t too keen on the idea. And Drake himself wanted kids someday and had told her so. Ultimately though, it was her decision to make. She had mentioned it briefly some weeks before and he had told her he’d love to have kids whenever she wanted them to come, but he hadn’t allowed himself to be too excited about it, thinking she was just starting to warm up to an idea that would still take months to happen. But she had surprised him, and life had surprised them it seems, for it looked like the baby was all but waiting for them to make up their minds to make an appearance.

He presses their foreheads together when he finally lets go, their noses brushing. “Are you happy?” she asks, suddenly timid in a way she very rarely is.

“I couldn’t be happier” he replies on the spot, kissing the tip of her nose. “I love you, Livvy. And I can’t wait to meet our baby. I love him already. Or her.”

She smiles wide, leaning against him and allowing his arms to once again envelop her.

“Are you happy?”

She nods against his shoulder. “I was scared before. I always knew I would have to have a child, but I never really wanted to. I don’t like kids. I don’t mind the older ones, but babies? Not my cup of tea. But then your sister made me Sophie’s godmother and she’s such a sweet baby, I started thinking maybe, just maybe, not all babies were a nightmare.”

He chuckles and kisses the top of her head and she sighs, snuggling even closer to him. “Still didn’t think I could do it though” she continues. “My parents were not exactly good examples, unless I’m counting them as examples of what not to do. But every time we brushed the subject you always seemed excited for us to have one of our own. And when I see you around kids, I think you’re going to be a good dad. And this…” she gestures around the pillow fort “just proves it further. You’re so attentive and caring and supportive and loving… You’re a great husband, and I just know you’re going to be a fantastic father as well. I’m still not sure I can do this, still worried I’ll screw it up somehow, but knowing I’ll have you by my side makes me a lot more certain. With your help, your example, your guidance, your love… We can do this. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> We will now ignore the fact that pregnant women shouldn't take hot baths, a fact I myself forgot when I was writing this. It's ok, PB has worse inconsistencies.


End file.
